wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Rinahamu
Ichigo Rinahamu (苺りなはむ), real name Yokoyama Rina (横山利奈), and also known as Hamrig, is a Japanese idol, DJ and producer. She was a founding member of BiS' first generation. After leaving BiS, she founded her own record label, ICIGO STYLE, and produced numerous groups. She is currently a producer and member of CY8ER, and also releases solo material. Biography BiS, 2010-2011 In December 2010, at Pour Lui's final solo live, Yokoyama Rina was announced as a member of BiS alongside Hirano Nozomi and Nakayama Yukiko. Yokoyama released her only album as a member of BiS, Brand-new idol Society, on March 23rd. On June 24th, Yokoyama Rina withdrew from BiS following disagreements with the groups increasingly un-idol like behaviour. Post-BiS, "Ichigo Rinamahu", 2012-2015 In 2012, Yokoyama formed Akishibu Project, and joined the group as both a member and its producer. She graduated on May 11th, 2014. Following her graduation, she began to perform as a soloist under the stage name "Ichigo Rinahamu". On July 8th, she reunited with BiS' at their disbandment live, the first time she took part in BiS activities since her 2011 withdrawal. On September 15th 2014, Ichigo Rinahamu announced that she would retire from being an idol if her self-titled debut EP did not sell 5000 copies by January 15th the following year. On November 4th, Rinahamu announced that she would be collaborating with You'll Melt More!'s Younapi as the one-off unit Napi-Hamu. Their single, Kiramekiraririkaru, was released December 3rd. At 10:30pm on January 15th 2015, just 90 minutes before the deadline, Ichigo Rinahamu reached the 5000 sale target for and her retirement was canceled. Her follow-up single, Hamu Tail., was released May 1st. BPM15Q, CY8ER and ICIGO STYLE, 2015-present In 2015, Rinahamu founded the record label, ICIGO STYLE. In May, Rinahamu debuted her new unit with BURUMA CREW's DJ nicamoq, BPM15Q. On August 16th, Rinahamu released her third solo single, Poisute, Dame, Dame! ]]In January 2016, Ichigo Rinahamu appeared heavily in the music video for Zettai Wasureruna's “Ice Cream Popup Together”. Throughout the rest of the year, Rinahamu would go on to form two more projects under ICIGO STYLE; the rock band Strawberry Syndrome, of which she was the vocalist and producer, was formed in April. DOPING BERRY, an idol group that Rinahamu produced but was not a member of, debuted in August. In 2017, following the graduation of nicamoq, BPM15Q changed its name to CY8ER. In late 2017, Rinahamu started a new solo project, Hamrig, however, kept the name Ichigo Rinahamu for all work outside of these releases. In March, she contributed vocals to Yasutaka Nakata's single, White Cube. In late 2018, Rinahamu recorded a single, Fashion, with frequent collaborator, Yunomi. It was released on Yunomi's bandcamp in early 2019. Discography See Yokoyama Rina Discography Featured In * 2014.10.15 Ichigo Rinahamu * 2015.05.01 Hamu Tail * 2015.08.16 Poisute, Dame, Dame! * 2018.01.10 YASHA (as Hamrig) * 2018.02.17 Search And Build Up (as Hamrig) * 2018.02.24 Nounai Kanjou Escalation (as Hamrig) * 2018.05.02 Trap In The Scene (as Hamrig) * 2018.05.07 Sweet Monster (as Hamrig) * 2018.08.07 Pikopiko (as Hamrig) * 2018.09,29 Mirai Teleportation (as Hamrig) * 2019.01.07 Plastic Planet (as Hamrig) Lyrics Written Ichigo Rinahamu * Kimi to Nara Trivia * Was the first BiS member to graduate. * Is considered a pioneer of the yume-kawaii subculture. Gallery Rinahamu0419.jpg Rinahamu012019.jpg Rina1118.jpg Rinahamu 18.jpg Rina 2017.jpg Rina 2017-0.jpg Rina Kaku.jpg Rina 2017ish.jpg Rina2016.jpg Rina early 2016.jpg Rina Aki Grad.jpg Rina Akishibu-0.jpg Rina BiS1.jpg Category:BiS Category:Graduated Category:Soloists Category:2010 Additions Category:2011 Departures Category:BiS Members Category:1992 Births Category:Ichigo Rinahamu Category:1st Generation BiS